<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty words from your lips by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745516">pretty words from your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml'>yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Sibling Incest, consensual hypnosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which idol work is tough, so Mitsuki helps Iori destress through hypnotism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Izumi Mitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty words from your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Iori grabs the hem of his shirt at the kitchen that evening, there is something about that gesture that has Mitsuki immediately thinking:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so he wants it today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asks anyway, because Mitsuki is courteous and Iori is his little brother whom he adores with his entire being and he will literally give him the world if he could. He turns away from the dishes he had been washing so he can look at Iori, a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iori, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he suspected, he finds Iori looking at the floor instead of him. Even with his head ducked, Mitsuki sees the faint sheen of red dusting his cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears. It’s cute when he’s like this - shy, yet so sure of what he wants. His grip on the hem of Mitsuki’s shirt is the proof of that. It’s the only proof Mitsuki needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san, I…” Iori bites his bottom lip, “I don’t want to impose but...it’s just that today’s schedule had been really rough and I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to unwind with me tonight?” Mitsuki guesses gently. His smile deepens when Iori shakes his head, still refusing to meet Mitsuki’s eyes. He taps the boy’s cheek once with the tip of his fingers to get the boy to look at him. When Iori does, Mitsuki takes the opportunity to tap two fingers on the tip of Iori’s nose - an affectionate gesture Iori is all too familiar with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll wait for you tonight in my room after I’m done with these dishes, okay?” he says softly, “Will you get yourself ready for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Nii-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Now off you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki watches Iori leave the kitchen towards the hallway that connects the bedrooms together, not missing the new bounce in his little brother’s steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mitsuki twists the doorknob to his room open, the light from the hallway spills into the room, revealing the shape that is Iori already waiting for him on the bed. The boy is dressed in simple nightwear consisting of plaid pants and a white shirt that is thin enough that Mitsuki could see a hint of his brother’s pale skin underneath the material. The thought of it is enough to make Mitsuki’s throat go dry and his steps heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But tonight it isn’t about him. It’s about his little brother and Mitsuki will do anything to make Iori happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes to the bed, moving to sit on his knees in front of Iori. Iori mimics his position, and the idea of them sitting in near perfect seiza on the bed is enough to threaten a laugh out of Mitsuki but he pushes down the idea in favor of stroking Iori’s cheek. It feels warm to the touch. Being near him now, Mitsuki notices that Iori smells faintly of vanilla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you use a new shower cream?” Mitsuki asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while...since we’ve done this,” Iori says in a soft whisper, “I wanted to make sure I was clean for Nii-san...and more…” His cheek flames. “Presentable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of Iori trying earnestly to “get himself ready” for Mitsuki once again sends a new dryness to Mitsuki’s throat, along with a flash of heat down his groin. His little brother really is...so cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki takes Iori’s hands in his, rubbing his thumb along the boy’s knuckles as he looks at Iori tenderly. “So are you ready? Do you trust me, Iori?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori’s head bops in his assent. “Yes, Nii-san. I’ll be in your care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I’ll take good care of you, Iori.” Mitsuki leans forward into a near half-crawl. He places a hand on Iori’s shoulder as his lips brush against the shell of Iori’s ear to whisper out his words. “Be good to me now, pretty one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As though a switch has been turned on inside of him, Iori’s body relaxes the moment he hears the nickname Mitsuki gives him, and the next time Mitsuki looks at him, he finds Iori’s gaze already glazed over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a magic word of sorts. One that instantly allows Iori to let go of his inhibitions and entrusts himself to Mitsuki. People would call it hypnotism. One that Mitsuki had discussed with Iori many times over just to make sure the boy knew what he was about to get himself into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, it’s Iori’s go-to way to unwind when work gets particularly rough. When his strings are pulled taut or are scrambled into knots, Mitsuki would offer to loosen and unwind those strings. Hypnotism allows Iori’s body to give in easily to Mitsuki, to ease up the overall process of loosening Iori’s strings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iori,” Mitsuki asks softly, focusing on the softness of Iori’s skin underneath his hands, “What do you want to do today Use your words now. Let Nii-san know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm...I want...Nii-san to kiss me,” Iori says, the hypnosis already making his words slur. It makes Mitsuki smile - it’s one of the signs that shows the magic words had worked and Mitsuki takes comfort in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss you?” Mitsuki prompts, “Kiss you where, pretty one? Tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori lifts his hand to press his fingers lightly against his lips. “Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, pretty one. Good boy.” Mitsuki makes sure to shower Iori with plenty of praises in his current state. With his barriers down, Iori is more susceptible towards them and Mitsuki could already the curve of the boy’s lips and a red flush on his cheeks. “Nii-san will kiss you, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilts Iori’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, smiling tenderly at his little brother before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori, as Mitsuki has always known, is an eager kisser. Even without Mitsuki’s prompting, Iori presses back enthusiastically against Mitsuki. His hands are hot against Mitsuki’s cheeks as he kisses Mitsuki back, parting his lips readily for his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so eager, pretty one,” Mitsuki laughs, “If I order you too, I wonder if you can get your release just from kissing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori shivers, his body excited at even just the</span>
  <em>
    <span> idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. It sends a dark heat down Mitsuki’s groin and he’s suddenly filled with the need to just...tease Iori a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to try, Iori?” Mitsuki purrs, “If I just kiss you and do nothing else, why don’t you come for me, pretty one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Iori slurs, “A-anything for Nii-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for me,” Mitsuki agrees before kissing him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Iori reacts much stronger. He gasps and shudders as their lips slide together, his body tensing under Mitsuki’s touch. When Mitsuki dares to part his lips and allows the tips of their tongues to touch, Iori lets out a broken moan. He breaks off the kiss, his eyes rolling back slightly as he climaxes, his hands involuntarily tightening on Mitsuki’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki chuckles when Iori sags bonelessly against him, kissing Iori’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good to me, pretty one. Your body is all mine to mold, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mph…” Iori pants against him, “All yours, Nii-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel good being with me like this, Iori?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Nii-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I’m glad.” He adjusts their positions so Iori is leaning back against the pillows while Mitsuki rocks back against his heels on the mattress. “Then, get ready for me, why don’t you, pretty one? I’ll make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Iori breathes, and he sounds so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it could have broken Mitsuki’s cleanly into two. He watches as his brother slides his pants off, his underwear quickly following suit. He reaches for the small bottle of lube from the nearby dresser, before he uncaps it. Mitsuki swallows as Iori squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. His brother stops, looking at Mitsuki from underneath his lashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san is… enjoying himself?” he asks shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mitsuki says in a strangled voice, “Nii-san is enjoying myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>immensely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Put on a show for me, pretty one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Nii-san,” Iori says with an eager smile, “Iori will do what Nii-san wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has begun using his first name to refer to himself. That is when Mitsuki knows Iori’s mind is already deep within the effects of the hypnosis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori curls his legs against himself before parting his knees so his hole is exposed for Mitsuki to see. The ring of muscles is already twitching, as if anticipating what is to come. When the first of Iori’s slicked fingers breaches the entrance, Iori lets out a muffled moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel, pretty one?” Mitsuki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-good…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori wastes no time in adding the second finger, pumping his digits in and out of his hole. Mitsuki forces himself to be patient as he watches Iori eagerly fuck himself open with his fingers, bearing with the heat that pools down into Mitsuki’s groin. By the time Iori adds in the third finger, Iori is already a moaning mess on the mattress, his inner thighs flushed and trembling at the effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, pretty one,” Mitsuki says, "Look at you. All flushed and ready for me. Why don't you show Nii-san your pretty hole, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori's head lolls to the side as he absorbs the words. His fingers drift to hook the ring of muscles, stretching his hole further apart. Mitsuki smiles, a dark satisfaction running through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iori is hard for Nii-san?" he coos, "Iori wants Nii-san's cock?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori bops his head, his clouded eyes looking at Mitsuki desperately. As if to accommodate itself to Mitsuki's words, Iori starts grinding against the mattress, thrusting his hips forward, his fingers itching to push into his hole again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Such a needy one," Mitsuki says in a low voice," I know you’re close. That certainly won’t do.” He crawls towards Iori, taking in his brother’s flushed face. “You’ll do whatever I want of you, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori nods. “Mmph. Iori will do anything Nii-san wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then…” Mitsuki’s eyes gleam. “You’re not allowed to come until I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he says those words, Mitsuki grabs Iori’s wrist to take out his brother’s fingers from his hole. Iori gasps at the sudden emptiness, but the sensation only lasts for a short moment when Mitsuki quickly unzips his pants, adjusts their positions again before </span>
  <em>
    <span>slamming </span>
  </em>
  <span>into Iori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing about Iori is that he</span>
  <em>
    <span> always</span>
  </em>
  <span> prefers it rough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain that comes with it has Iori screaming and digging his nails into Mitsuki’s arms instinctively, but he does not pull away. In fact, Iori lifts his hips to meet Mitsuki’s halfway, his body eager, despite the tears that prick his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Mitsuki gives him time to adjust. Iori may like it rough, but Mitsuki prefers not to hurt Iori if he could help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Mitsuki asks once the trembling in Iori’s cease a little, “Can I move, pretty one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iori keens, “Iori wants it. Iori wants Nii-san’s cock.” He rolls his hips again as if to punctuate his words. “Please, Iori wants it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So honest, pretty one,” Mitsuki praises, “Good boys only deserve the best. Just remember not to come, okay? Not until I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mitsuki begins to move, slowly at first before picking up his pace, he relishes in the way Iori shudders underneath him. His thin shirt rides up to expose the smooth expanse of his soft tummy. Unable to resist, Mitsuki leans down and kisses the spot above Iori’s belly button, inhaling his brother’s scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha-ah!” Iori gasps, “N-Nii-san got b-bigger…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it,” Mitsuki says roughly, emphasizing his words with powerful thrusts, “Iori, you’re just too </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Touch yourself while I thrust, okay, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, Nii-san.” Iori’s hand drifts downwards to wrap around his own cock, now hard and flushed against his stomach. Matching the tandem of Mitsuki’s thrust, Iori obeys Mitsuki’s command by stroking himself, moaning when his thumb brushes against his wet slit. Iori clenches around Mitsuki at the jolt of pleasure from Iori’s ministrations, and this only serves to make Mitsuki speed up the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, pretty one,” Mitsuki breathes, “Don’t make Nii-san do all the work. Roll your hips more. Here, I’ll stop moving and you can fuck yourself on my cock, okay? Don’t stop moving your hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hngh, Nii-san. It’s too...mmph...</span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Iori sobs as he rolls his hips to drive Mitsuki’s cock deeper inside of him, all the while still stroking himself, “Nii-san….feels too...good - ha-ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki adjusts their positions so that Iori is now riding Mitsuki on the bed. "Make yourself useful, pretty one," he orders, "Touch yourself while riding me but don't come."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori obeys, the effects of the hypnosis forcing his body to keep going despite the amount of effort that comes with it. His cock is drooling with pre-cum as he strokes himself, bouncing on Mitsuki's lap enthusiastically. Their skin connects with loud slapping sounds, which only serve to motivate Iori to move faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So good, pretty one," Mitsuki praises, his voice rough as he feels his orgasm nearing. "Give Nii-san a peace sign?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" Iori says with a shaky smile, lifting his free hand to make the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, him doing that while riding Mitsuki's cock and touching himself until his cock is sticky and wet- it's better than any porn magazine Mitsuki has read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori throws his head back when Mitsuki’s cock hits something deep inside of him. “Nii-san, wanna come...Iori wanna come so bad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me come first, Iori,” Mitsuki purrs, ‘Then you can come, okay? You can do it, pretty one. Work hard for your Nii-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori bites his lips, tears streaming down his cheeks at the effort. “O-okay, Nii-san.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his hip in a fervor, changing the angle and clenching tighter around Mitsuki. The sensation is </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening </span>
  </em>
  <span>that in the end, Mitsuki cages Iori underneath him again before thrusting deep and hard. Iori practically screams at the sensation. His hand continues to stroke his cock, his pale stomach now stained with Iori’s pre-come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iori, Iori, Iori,” Mitsuki gasps, “C-coming!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki releases inside of Iori with a shudder, groaning when Iori still makes an effort to clench tighter around him. He could feel something warm dribbling out of Iori's hole and when he makes one last snap of his hips to squeeze out the last of his orgasm, their skin connects with a sticky wet sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san…” Iori whines, “Wanna come….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki chuckles breathlessly. “Okay, pretty one.” He replaces Iori’s hand with his own and gives his little brother’s cock one final stroke. “Come for Nii-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori’s body tightens and jerks as Iori comes, his release coming out in white stripes. Iori keens high and pretty as he does, arching off the bed slightly. When the last of his orgasm finally fades away, Mitsuki lets Iori sink bonelessly against him on the bed, uncaring of the mess in between them. Mitsuki kisses Iori’s sweaty forehead before moving to whisper into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep now, pretty one. And when you wake up, this hypnosis will be over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iori snuggles against Mitsuki, his eyes already sliding shut. Mitsuki relishes in it because once morning comes and the hypnosis, Iori will return back to normal, along with his barriers. Mitsuki might as well enjoy this while it lasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iori...loves Nii-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the darkness of the room, with Iori’s mostly naked body pressed against him, Mitsuki smiles. He allows himself to think that those words are not spoken from the effects of the hypnosis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But from Iori’s true heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. As do I.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>